And We're Clear
by Agent Nightwing
Summary: The epic ending to everything


"And We're Clear" by Tammar

[The Justice League were outside a warehouse.]  
Firestorm: Come on, we've got to save Atom.  
Cyborg: The security system is high, gonna take me a while to crack it.  
Flash: I'll try and vibrate through the wall and through other things later.  
Green Lantern: You know, ever since I returned, I noticed you've been cracking with jokes. Must have not noticed it with all my funny.  
Superman: Focus on your priorities, gentlemen.  
[Flash charges at the wall.]  
Flash: It's too hard.  
Cyborg: Doesn't matter, I've hacked it.  
[The door opens.]  
Firestorm: I'll go after Atom. [Goes]  
Cyborg: Storm, wait! [Follows]  
[The wall closes behind Cyborg and Firestorm. They were trapped in there and so was Atom.]  
Batman: WHO SET THIS UP?  
Cyborg: Doesn't matter, just leave.  
Superman: Cyborg, we won't leave without-  
Cyborg: LEAVE! FAST!  
[Everybody storms out with their respective movement methods. During this, Firestorm turns to Cyborg.]  
Firestorm: Why'd you make them leave?  
Cyborg: Because we're goners.  
[The rest of the League is shown running. Behind them, the warehouse blows up. They turn around.]

ONE DAY LATER, AT THE WATCHTOWER Superman: We lost three members yesterday. They sacrificed themselves. We have to honor them. Honor their memory. We won't remember their deaths, but we'll celebrate their lives. They sacrficed themselves... to save us.  
Batman: This is not coincidental. Wonder Woman: What do you mean?  
Batman: With the deaths of Atom, Cyborg, and Firestorm, I also lost two Robins in less than a month. Damian Wayne and Carrie Kelley both died.  
Martian Manhunter: That doesn't mean it's a plan.  
Green Arrow: I beg to differ.  
Aquaman: What?  
[Green Arrow stood up.]  
Green Arrow: I'm not Oliver Queen. [Takes off hood and mask]  
Green Arrow: I'm Roy Harper.  
Batman: YOU'RE AN OUTLAW!  
Superman: What are you saying, Roy?  
Flash: This is impossible you're an outlaw with Red Hood and Starfire.  
Green Arrow: The Outlaws have been disbanded for weeks. Red Hood is operating in Gotham, I don't know where the hell Starfire went.. but I went back to Star City. I reunited with Ollie. He was depressed because of Dinah's death a few weeks ago. He.. he forgave me. For all the crap I've done to him, he actually forgave me. We went on one last mission together. He died. His dying words were... "Roy, keep my death a secret... and live up to the legacy. Be the Green Arrow". And it ended with a big bang. I got out... I wish I could say the same for him.  
[They all looked surprised.]  
Batman: We have to stop this.  
[The scene shifted out. It was night. Superman and Wonder Woman were in bed, covered by sheets.]  
Wonder Woman: What's happening, Clark?  
Superman: It'll be alright, Diana.  
Wonder Woman: Turn on the TV.  
[Superman reaches for the remote. He turns the TV on. It was Channel 52.]  
Reporter: BREAKING NEWS! THE TEEN TITANS HAVE ENTERED A BUILDING WHERE CIVILIANS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED. THE CIVILIANS WERE SAVED SAFELY, BUT THE BUILDING BLEW UP AND THE TITANS' DEAD BODIES HAVE BEEN FOUND! [Superman turns off TV]  
Wonder Woman: Oh, Clark, this is bad.  
Superman: Don't worry, Diana, we'll get through this.  
[Suddenly, the wall blows up. It was a robot.]  
Superman: What the hell...?  
Wonder Woman: We'll finish him off... together.  
Robot: Recognized: Wonder Woman, Princess Diana, not priority. Recognized: Clark Kent, Superman, priority identified. Krptonite gun, ready. Target locked. [Takes our Kryptonite gun.]  
Superman: Son of a-  
[The robot shoots Superman a lot, until he is practically dead.]  
Robot: Priority complete. [Leaves]  
Wonder Woman: SUPERMAN!  
Superman: Diana... don't forget... I... I... I love you... loved you. [Dies]  
[Wonder Woman starts crying. She stands up and covers Superman's dead body with the sheets. She is now standing up, completely nude, crying. She then goes to blown up wall.]  
Wonder Woman: What is happening...?  
[The next day at the Watchtower.]  
Batman: Superman dead? This can't be.  
Wonder Woman: It is true, Batman.  
Flash: None of us expected him to die so early.  
Batman: I have other news. Bad news.  
Aquaman: What kind of news?  
Batman: You all know Carol Ferris.  
[Carol enters.]  
Carol: Yesterday, my doorbell rang. I opened and... [Starts tearing up.] It was Hal's dead body. I stored the ring in this box so it can choose it's next possesor. [Opens the box. The ring floats around the room. It finally chooses her.]  
Carol: What the-  
Batman: It chose you.  
Flash: A woman...  
Batman: Anyway, I've called all major heroes here. [They all come in. It was everyone.]  
Batman: We're gonna have to- [Watchtower alarm goes off.] It's the alarm system, what's going on?  
[Suddenly, the rogues enter from the room.]  
Lex Luthor: I hope you don't mind, leaguers, but I organized a surprise party. It's a shame some can't make it because of their deaths, credits to me!  
Joker: I also organized a surprise for all the bads and goods hehehehe Lex Luthor: WHAT? WHAT KIND OF SURPRISE?  
Joker: Oh nothing just an bomb that will go off in 30 seconds hehehe all credits to the clown prince of crime!  
Flash: WHAT?  
Batman: THE PLACE IS GONNA BLOW TO KINGDOM COME! SOME OF US CAN GET OUT, IT'S ALL A MATTER OF TIME! EVERYONE LEAVE!  
[The Watchtower is shown from outside. It blew up to pieces. Then the scene shifted to the top of a building in Metropolis. Wonder Woman was shown with Carol Ferris, Supergirl, and Batgirl.]  
Batgirl: Is it just us?  
Supergirl: Looks like it...  
[Carol starts tearing.]  
Wonder Woman: Don't worry, Green Lantern, we'll get through this.  
Carol: Green Lantern?  
Wonder Woman: The ring chose you, didn't it? Here, put it on.  
[Carol puts the ring on, and she is in a costume.]  
Wonder Woman: You look great. [Turns around to the others.] Anyway, we're the only heroes left... We're gonna need as much help as we can get...  
Unknown: I'll help.  
Unknown #2: And so will I.  
[They turn around. It was Catwoman and Lois Lane.]  
Catwoman: I wanna commit to be a hero full time now. I wasn't up there in the Watchtower.  
Lois: I may not have superpowers, but I'm good with computers and stuff like that. You know... intel.  
Wonder Woman: So the only heroes left are female...  
Unknown: Not quite...  
[They turn around and find Nightwing.]  
Nightwing: I survived too. Took me awhile to find you.  
Wonder Woman: Welcome, Nightwing.  
Batgirl: Who's our leader?  
Supergirl: I elect Diana.  
Catwoman: I think we can all agree it's her.  
Wonder Woman: Thank you. But what do we call ourselves?  
Lois: The Justice League maybe?  
Nightwing: I think we shouldn't call ourselves that out of respect for the original JL.  
Green Lantern: How about we just leave the name part for now?  
Wonder Woman: Good idea. But to keep things safe, we're gonna need to live in one place. Each one having a different room obviously. Lois: There's a cave under The Daily Planet. Only I know about it and it's hard to find the way there and you need the password to get in. There are enough rooms for each of us. Plus, it has a kitchen, multiple bathrooms, a main room, and a high tech computer.  
Batgirl: Let's check it out.  
[In the cave, after everyone settled in.]  
Nightwing: It's a nice place. Catwoman: We should all get some sleep.  
[They all go in their bedrooms. Supergirl was shown in her room. She was tearing up. Catwoman was shown naked in her room. She was looking at a picture of Bruce. Carol was also naked in her room with Lois, who was also naked. They wanted to keep eachother company cause they both can't sleep. Wonder Woman was looking at herself naked in a mirror. She was rating her body just like how she made Superman do. Finally, Nightwing was knocking on Batgirl's door. She opened.]  
Barbara: Yes?  
Dick: Hey, Barbara, can I come in?  
Barbara: Sure.  
[He goes in]  
Dick: I was wondering if-  
[Barbara kisses him. They both smiled. In a matter of seconds, they both got naked and went in bed.]  
Barbara: I always loved you.  
Dick: Never stopped.  
[Then all of the rooms are shown at once. The screen blacks out and a text appears. It said "And We're Clear..."] 


End file.
